Más allá del amanecer
by Firendice
Summary: ¿Cuantos golpes te debe dar la vida, antes de traerte la verdadera felicidad? ¿Cómo confiar en ella, si en tu vida todo ha estado fundado en el interés por tus riquezas, la banalidad, los engaños? ¿ Cómo hacerlo si la vida te golpea con lo que más amas?
1. Prologo

**ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ SON OBRA ABSOLUTA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, COMO SIEMPRE ME DIVIERTO HACIENDO LO QUE AMO QUE EN ESTE CASO ES ESCRIBIR Y JUGAR CON SUS PERSONAJES...**

**LA HISTORIA ES MÍA Y LA BETEA MI MUY HERMOSA AMIGA MENTXU MASEN BETAS ****FFAD www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Summary:** ¿Cuántos golpes te debe dar la vida antes de traerte la verdadera felicidad? ¿Cómo confiar en ella, si en tu vida todo ha estado fundado en el interés por tus riquezas, la banalidad y los engaños? ¿Cómo hacerlo si la vida te golpea con lo que más amas?

Ser feliz no cuesta nada, sólo cuesta encontrar quien sepa valorar dicha Felicidad.-Pedro Pantoja Santiago

* * *

**Más allá del amanecer**

**PRÓLOGO.**

Tantos problemas de salud física y mental, tantas personas que no estaban completamente bien, ciegos, sordos, mudos, déficit cognitivo, psicosis, neurosis, cáncer, sida, autismo, alcoholismo, drogadicción…Estamos en un mundo tan complicado. Siempre pensamos que somos indestructibles; que nada nos pasará; que si nos lastimamos, bueno pues hay solución…No digo que debamos ser poco optimistas, hay que serlo, eso es seguro, porque a pesar de lo malo, hay solución. Sólo digo que debemos ver más allá de nuestra realidad y ver el mundo, ayudar al mundo, ser un poco más conscientes de lo que ocurre.

Yo… yo era de las que pensaba que nada me pasaría, que todo estaría bien. Nací en una familia acaudalada, fui a los mejores colegios y me junté con personas de muchísimo dinero. Pero eso no compra la felicidad, y aunque decía ser feliz, mentía en cantidades colosales. Padres ausentes, personas que sólo se acercaban a mí por mi dinero, falsas sonrisas, falsos halagos. Quería algo puro, algo bueno, alguien sincero que me amara. Ese alguien apareció, pero trajo dolor debajo del brazo. Mi hija era el ser más hermoso del universo: sus ojos verdes, su cabello cobrizo, sus manitas…todo en ella era perfecto, pero como había infinita luz en ella, había algo que me partía el alma con solo verla. Ella era una de los millones de niños que sufrían de autismo, ensimismados en su universo, haciendo durante todo el día las mismas cosas, sin escucharla decirme "mami", sin llorar, sin mirarme a los ojos. Ella y su universo.

Llegó mi angelito de la forma menos esperada. Después de haber querido mandar todo al diablo, después de pasar por lo que toda mujer teme pasar, ser forzada, humillada y tratada solo como una cavidad que almacenaba a la maldita bestia, destruida, y después de un mes tratando de salir de mi dolor, tomé la decisión de acabar. Ella me salvó, el saber que la esperaba fue lo que me dio fuerzas para continuar. Pero con ella, el rechazo y la decepción de unos padres que no creían en mí, trajo consigo el exilio. Hoy día, años después, tenía todo para sobrevivir. Mis padres murieron, dejándome todo a mí, pero ¿qué importaba su maldito dinero si no podía salvar a mi ángel? Mi único sentido era ella, y en este instante sentía que me partía del dolor y la impotencia sin poder hacer nada por ella, ¿existiría alguna forma?

* * *

**N/A**: Vino a mi la inspiracion en una clase y tal vez sea interesante tratar este tema, no se que les parece, no se si mereza un review, no se si merezca seguir, solo se que me gusta lo que he escrito y que me parecio bonito publicarlo a ver si alguien tal vez lo lee.. ¿Les gusto?


	2. La luz que ilumino mis dias

**ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ SON OBRA ABSOLUTA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, COMO SIEMPRE ME DIVIERTO HACIENDO LO QUE AMO QUE EN ESTE CASO ES ESCRIBIR Y JUGAR CON SUS PERSONAJES...**

**LA HISTORIA ES MÍA Y LA BETEA MI MUY HERMOSA AMIGA MENTXU MASEN BETAS ****FFAD www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Summary: **¿Cuantos golpes te debe dar la vida, antes de traerte la verdadera felicidad? ¿Cómo confiar en ella, si en tu vida todo ha estado fundado en el interés por tus riquezas, la banalidad, los engaños? ¿ Cómo hacerlo si la vida te golpea con lo que más amas?

Ser feliz no cuesta nada, sólo cuesta encontrar quien sepa valorar dicha Felicidad.-Pedro Pantoja Santiago

* * *

**Más allá del amanecer**

**CAPITULO 1. LA LUZ QUE ILUMINÓ MIS DÍAS**

Cuando ella llegó a mi vida, todo cobró absoluto sentido. No importó el dolor causado por su desconocido padre, no importó el rechazo, miradas de reproche y burla de algunos. Menos importaron mis padres, que me dieron la espalda. Todo era ella. Fue el cosmos desde ese instante. Al sostenerla contra mi pecho, supe que todo por fin estaba en orden, una mirada perdida me recibió, pero lo consideré normal, después de todo era una bebé, y no sabía que esperar de uno. Nadie me enseñó lo suficiente como para reconocer las señales, di por hecho que todo estaba bien. Busqué trabajo y milagrosamente obtuve un humilde puesto como mesera en una pequeña cafetería. A pesar de las carencias y de estar separada de mi niña la mayor parte del tiempo, fui feliz, la tenía a ella y nadie podía quitármela. Ella era mi pequeña Dawn, mi hermoso amanecer, ese sol que tanto anhelas después de una noche tormentosa y oscura. Ella quitó el miedo y las pesadillas y todo lo transformó en calidez y luz. Era mi ser perfecto. Trajo consigo el perdón y la fe en los finales felices, pero como a veces en la vida no todo es color rosa, y a pesar de que las circunstancias en las que ella llegó a mí no fueron las mejores, la vida me tenía otro golpe preparado, y debo admitir, uno no muy suave. La muerte de mis padres.

Y fue así como a los 19 años, con una hija de 3 meses, sin estudios universitarios y prácticamente sola, tuve que aprender a manejar la gran fortuna Swan—Vulturi. Aprender de contabilidad, administración, gestión humana…todo para no tirar el emporio digital más grande del planeta Swan's V a la quiebra. Fue difícil, sentí que no podría hacerlo, que mis padres fueron millones de veces más fuertes que yo y que nunca estaría a su nivel, que todo por lo que lucharon tarde o temprano acabaría, pero mi hermosa Dawn me animaba con su sola presencia. Quise ser la mejor para ella, y la descuidé, lo admito, en la gran casa decenas de personas estaban a su lado y veían que nada le faltara, que todo estuviera bien, y así fue, aunque le faltaba lo más importante, su madre, que por estar jugando de heroína olvidó la motivación más grande. Y fue allí donde radicaba mi primer error, al ser la madre descuidada y novata, no supe lo que pasaba, hasta mucho tiempo después. Descubrí que mi hija, mi pequeño ángel sufría del peor de los males, y allí fue donde, por primera vez desde que ella llegó, me rompí y nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde el encuentro con su padre, desde que ella llegó y mis padres se fueron. Soy una mujer fuerte, dura, fría y seca. Sé que todos lo dicen, sé que lo piensan, pero no es así, sólo que lo único que me importa es ella y nadie parece comprenderlo. Desde que supe que mi hija era uno de los tantos casos de autismo, me desmoroné, ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Acaso la vida no me había hecho ya el suficiente daño? Pero inmediatamente que me hice tal pregunta, a mi cabeza llegó la respuesta, no, al parecer más golpes me deparaba la vida y éste sólo era uno de los tantos más que recibiría. Tomé fuerzas de donde no las tenía y saqué adelante la empresa a medio tiempo.

Lo demás era Dawn, sólo ella. Me alimentaba porque no podía tener una madre desnutrida, dormía porque era necesario y mi cuerpo así me lo indicaba, algunas noches despertaba llorando y gritando, suplicando al cielo que me ayudara, que me sacara de aquella terrible situación, pero obviamente nadie se apiadaba. Me convertí en una fiera, defiendo la empresa con uñas y dientes. Soy feroz y despiadada, lo único que importa es que todo salga bien y que la fortuna de ellos se magnifique. Quiero demostrar que nadie debe tenerme lastima ni a mí ni a mi hija, que juntas podemos con todo, que su presencia en mi vida basta para vencer todas las barreras.

Hoy era un día especial y diferente a todo, hoy la llevaría con el Dr. Cullen y el Dr. Masen, ambos una eminencia en su campo; Cullen en Neurología, Masen en Psicología y Psicoanálisis. Tenía una esperanza leve de que las cosas podían mejorar, después de todo ¿qué podía perder? Fui a casa por mi niña y la encontré sentada en una esquina en su cuarto, apilando cubos una y otra vez. Su mirada está centrada en eso, solo en eso, no me miró cuando llegué, nunca lo hacía. Me armé de valor y me senté a su lado, tomé sus manitas y la senté en mi regazo. Fue como si nada hubiese pasado, ella estaba en "su mundo", la abracé fuerte y le susurré bajito.

—Hoy mi niña, iremos a ver personas que tal vez te hagan sentir un poco mejor —una traidora lagrima rodó por mi rostro, la esperanza inevitablemente se formaba en mi interior y no debía, pero era irrefrenable.

Acaricié su carita y miré detenidamente sus facciones, era blanca como la cal, tenia ojos verdes como esmeraldas, cabello rizado y café como el mío que caía hasta sus hombritos, su boquita era roja como las cerezas, todos los que la veían tenían una sola palabra para describirla, perfecta. Yo lo sabía, era más que perfecta, un ángel. Seguro que era igual que su padre, no se parecía a mí, tampoco tenía de donde comparar, el fue un maldito y me violó, ni su cara recuerdo, sólo su olor a alcohol, sus manos gigantes y suaves que me hicieron ver el infierno. Quería odiarlo, pero gracias a él, tengo a Dawn, así que me fue imposible odiarlo.

—Bebé, algún día estarás mejor —dije—. Tú mereces estar bien princesa, y yo lo haré, aunque gaste hasta el último centavo que poseo.

Prometiéndole algo que no sabía si terminaría rompiendo, la llevé en mis brazos al auto y, como costumbre, la senté en su silla, llena de juguetes. Como siempre, la niña tomó dos de éstos y empezó a golpear un extremo de la silla con ellos repetitivamente. El camino fue largo, generalmente conducía despacio cuando estaba con ella. Las bocinas de los autos trataban de amedrentarme y acelerar, pero yo, como siempre, los miraba despectivamente con odio y como si con mi mirada los pudiera asesinar. Media hora de viaje después, estaba frente al lujoso hospital. Aparqué, tomé a mi niña y me dirigí al noveno piso, donde un Dr. Cullen me esperaba a mí y a mi pequeña Dawn.

—Buenos días Señorita Swan —dijo cordialmente tendiéndome la mano—. Soy el Dr. Jasper Cullen.

Era guapo y joven, no podía negarlo. Su cabello dorado contrastaba perfecto con su rostro blanco y angelical, sus ojos eran café dorados y pensé que me derretiría, pero debía olvidar eso, había venido por algo millones de veces más importante que una cara bonita, Dawn.

—Hola Dr. —contesté seca—. Me interesaría saber que avances hay en autismo, no me voy a ir por las ramas —concluí.

Nos ofreció asiento y empezó a hablar.

—Mire señorita, sé que tal vez esto sea difícil, un niño con trastorno espectro o autista es alguien difícil, al que se le debe tener mucha comprensión y dar mucho amor, y por desgracia, ésta es una enfermedad huérfana, por así decirlo, son pocos los tratamientos que existen y no funcionan en todos los casos, pero primero hay que ver obviamente cual es el grado de autismo en el que se encuentra su hija.

—Yo sé en qué grado se encuentra, está en grado uno: evita mirar a los ojos, no desarrolla el lenguaje adecuado para su edad, es aislada, tiene movimientos constantes o recurrentes, no se comunica nunca —empecé a sollozar.

—Señorita cálmese —me pidió gentilmente—. Hay grados aún peores, pero sería importante hacerle algunos exámenes. Es mejor comprobar que se encuentra en fase uno ¿no cree?

—Sí —contesté—. No sabía que podían cambiar de fases. La verdad no sé mucho, no le he prestado la suficiente atención, sólo me he centrado en amarla y estar con ella —la culpa vino a mí, ¿qué clase de madre era que no prestaba la suficiente atención a el grave problema de mi hija?

—Eso cuenta y mucha señorita —sonrió—. ¿Desea que le explique las fases mientras se somete a la niña a las pruebas?

—Pero… ¿qué clase de pruebas? No quiero que le hagan nada que la pueda herir —estaba aterrada, Dawn había visto algunos médicos, pero no los suficientes. Lo consideré innecesario, yo la amaba así, ahora me daba cuenta de lo ciega que fui.

—No se preocupe, sólo mediremos la actividad eléctrica de su cerebro, y después le haremos unas pruebas motoras, nada del otro mundo, aunque en algunos casos se requieren exámenes más completos, yo sólo necesito una leve valoración.

—Si es así… —con toda la fuerza que llevaba recogiendo por años añadí— entonces hágalo.

Lo siguiente fue tortura e incertidumbre para mí. Se llevaron a mi pequeña y me quedé con el Dr. Cullen. Él trató de explicarme todo, pero yo no oía, no veía, no escuchaba, todo en lo que pensaba era en ella, Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, en cómo se sentiría, si estaba asustada, si sus ondas cerebrales estaban en el nivel uno.

—Dr. ¿podría explicarme todo cuando Dawn esté aquí? —imploré—. No creo poder concentrarme sin ella a mi lado.

—Claro que sí, señorita —contestó sonriente.

—Llámeme Isabella o Bella como guste —pedí—. Me tiene algo nerviosa con ese señorita.

—Está bien, Bella —dijo mi nombre como si fuese una caricia y yo me sonrojé—. ¿Es difícil con Dawn?

—Mmmm perdón, no entendí, estoy algo distraída —distraída con usted Dr. guapo añadí para mí.

Su risa era cálida y me hizo sentir bien, eso de no estar en interacción con las personas era perjudicial, el simple hecho de hablarle a un hombre hacia que lo desease.

—Sólo preguntaba que si le es muy difícil las cosas con Dawn.

—No tanto, cuesta asimilar las cosas y acostumbrarse, pero el amor todo lo puede, y ella me trajo todo consigo, la amo y nada es un sacrificio por ella.

—Me alegra oír eso —cuando él dijo aquello, las puertas se abrieron y mi niña llegó con una enfermera.

—Gracias —susurré a la joven. Ella asintió y se fue, mirando acongojada al Dr.

—Está bien, creo que ahora te explicaré los grados de autismo y cuando obtenga los resultados, y si la niña está en grado uno, te remitiré a psicología.

— ¿A psicología? —pregunté.

—Te explico en unos momentos —contestó él—. Bueno, el autismo como sabrás, es un trastorno del desarrollo y afecta específicamente la interacción social de los sujetos. La placa motora, el pensamiento y la cognición, es un trastorno que está aumentando escandalosamente y del cual no se tienen los suficientes conocimientos. Sin embargo, hay diferentes grados, y los niños pueden rotar de unos a otros. El grado al que todo padre aspira que su hijo llegue es al 3: en éste el niño puede ser casi normal…—no escuché más, sólo rotaba por mi mente una y otra vez lo mismo_, puede ser casi normal…._

Una sonrisa surgió en mi rostro, la esperanza se magnificó. Cuando me despedí del doctor, tenía una meta clara, sea como sea, lograría que mi hija llegara al grado 3 y para eso, haría lo que nunca había hecho, dedicarme absoluta y únicamente a ella.

Con la decisión tomada, la esperanza latiendo en mi interior y una sonrisa imborrable, regresé a casa renovada. Acompañé a mi niña toda la tarde, cené, la observé, y me contagié de su luz hasta que se durmió. Lentamente, me traslade al estudio y empecé a mover mis contactos. Sabía a la perfección que nada en la empresa sería igual si abandonaba la presidencia, pero como siempre, mi palanca era Dawn y poco importaba lo demás.

— ¿Bueno? —habló una voz ronca del otro lado.

—Acepto, serás el nuevo presidente hermanito —sonreí, Alec cuidaría la empresa con su vida si era necesario—. Pero claro, me tendrás al tanto de todo.

—Mira primita querida, te amo —dijo—, pero sabes, esta noticia aunque me encanta, me acaba de sacar del mejor de mis sueños.

Alec siempre fue como mi hermano, pero las circunstancias lo separaron de mí. Él era en quien podía confiar para esto, además era mi sangre, un Vulturi, y por tanto, tenía derecho a estar dentro. Le pedí que ordenara todo, que anunciara mi retiro indefinido y que tuviese mucho cuidado. Le ordené que no se fiara de nadie y él me prometió luchar como yo, con garras y dientes.

Llamadas de despedida, muchas explicaciones, supuesto pesar por mi partida, todos en su sutil manera de querer sacarme algo, hipócritas, cizañeros, aves de rapiña, todos me querían ver fuera del emporio, lo sabía, lo escuché, me lo dijeron. Descansaría un buen tiempo y cuando mi hija estuviera más o menos bien, volvería y les demostraría que nada de lo que hagan, piensen y digan sobre mí me importa.

* * *

**N/A: :s Perdón por esta pequeñez de capi, tratare de hacer mas largos los otros, bueno en fin... ¿Que tal les parecio? las decepcione? les gusto?, háganme saber todo lo que piensan, es demasiado importante enserio!...**

**Como había mencionado antes si la historia era bien recibida la mandaba a Beteo, en estos momentos espero la respuesta de mi Beta, cuando la obtenga actualizare los caps para que no tengan las grandes fallotas ortograficas! :)**

**Aclaro algo, yo no se mucho sobre medicina y neurología, de hecho me centrare en psicología porque es mi área y allí puedo desenvolverme mas fácil, hace un tiempo vi el caso de un niño que salio del aislamiento y lo haré aca... obvioo es un proceso largo, pero con una mama como Bella como no salir?**

**Bueno acá hay cosas de ficción y otras de la vida real, por ejemplo el Autismo si tiene fases, 3 de hecho y el deterioro cognitivo es muy fuerte en la segunda, la tercera es en el que el individuo actúa casi normal, a el grado de poder asistir a clase, los niños no rotan de fases, pero bueno eso lo estoy inventando aca, asi que explicare en cada cap lo real y lo ficticio!**

**Agradezco mucho a las que dejaron Review en el prologo y a las que me agregaron a favoritos! es un gran apoyo !  
Mis historias generalmente no son planeadas para ser muy largas (largas para mi son de mas de 25 caps) asi que no dare vueltas y vueltas sobre lo mismo...**

**¿review?**

**Fire **


	3. Verde esperanza

**ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ SON OBRA ABSOLUTA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, COMO SIEMPRE ME DIVIERTO HACIENDO LO QUE AMO QUE EN ESTE CASO ES ESCRIBIR Y JUGAR CON SUS PERSONAJES...**

* * *

**LA HISTORIA ES MÍA Y MI BETA COMO SIEMPRE ES MENTXU MASEN. BETA DE ****FFAD www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODAS UDS MIS HERMOSAS LECTORAS QUE ME HAN APOYADO CON ESTA LOCURA, A LOS RR, ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y A CUANTA GENTE SE INTERESE POR LEER ALGO QUE ES DULCE Y AMARGO A LA VEZ...**

* * *

**PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, ESTA HISTORIA NO SOLO REQUIERE DE TIEMPO, SI NO TAMBIÉN DE MUCHA INVESTIGACIÓN Y ÚLTIMAMENTE MI TIEMPO A ESTADO DIVIDIDO ENTRE ADICTA AL DOLOR Y LA UNIVERSIDAD, ACTUALIZARE PRONTO PORQUE YA FALTA POCO PARA VACACIONES ASÍ QUE NO SE ME DESESPEREN EL CAP LLEGA PORQUE LLEGA**

* * *

**Si aprendes a perdonar y a olvidar, vas a encontrar la verdadera felicidad.**

* * *

**Summary: **¿Cuantos golpes te debe dar la vida, antes de traerte la verdadera felicidad? ¿Cómo confiar en ella, si en tu vida todo ha estado fundado en el interés por tus riquezas, la banalidad, los engaños? ¿ Cómo hacerlo si la vida te golpea con lo que más amas?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2. VERDE ESPERANZA**

Acepté tomar un café con él, pero no le prometí nada, es más, le sugerí que tomara el caso de mi hija, le dije con sinceridad que no estaba preparada para ningún tipo de acercamiento con nadie. Yo sólo estaba dispuesta a luchar por mi hija, sólo ella importaba, los demás e incluso yo misma, no importábamos, pasábamos a un segundo, tercer e incluso cuarto plano. Descubrí que a pesar de negarme la posibilidad, él era un hombre encantador y comprensivo y quien fuese que lo tuviese, sería afortunada. Yo simplemente tenía ya establecida mi línea de vida y no la cambiaría, la posible recuperación de Dawn requería de ello.

—No te pido una relación formal, no te pido ni besos ni caricias Bella —dijo Jasper—. Sólo te pido una oportunidad para estar cerca de ti, podemos ser amigos, pero no niego que tal vez en el futuro algo pueda pasar.

—Es ese el problema, tu consideras el tal vez —fui dura lo sé, pero él debía entender—. Yo no, ni siquiera quiero un amigo, no quiero a nadie, sólo a ella.

—No mientas Bella, todos necesitamos a alguien —me miró tan intensamente que un escalofrió intenso me recorrió—. Ambos podemos ayudarla.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —¿qué quería? ¿Mi dinero? ¿Mi poder? ¿Sexo?—. No creo que las personas se me acerquen así tan fácilmente sin querer nada a cambio.

—Claro que quiero algo a cambio —dijo sonriendo y yo me congelé.

Que tonta había sido, era igual que todos los que me rodeaban, un interesado que deseaba algo de mí. La tristeza me invadió porque, inevitablemente, me había gustado que alguien tratara de acercarse a mí, sin juzgamientos, sin interés, con pureza absoluta.

—Pues te quedaras aquí sentado, no obtendrás nada de mí —saqué un billete de 50 dólares y lo arrojé a la mesa—. Me largo de aquí —cuando planeaba mi muy digna salida, me tropecé con mis propios pies, pero no sentí el suelo, él me sostuvo y me sonrió.

—Lo que quiero a cambio es un espacio en tu vida —dijo susurrándome al oído—. Eres demasiado valiosa y fuerte, me has cautivado, no sólo con tu belleza física, sino con tu coraje y valor.

—Pero Jasper, ¿no entiendes? Tú sabes cuánto me necesita Dawn y ella es todo para mí, yo debo estar completamente con ella, no tendré tiempo ni para mí misma, lo único que haré, lo único que hago, es velar por ella.

—Yo sé eso Isabella —dijo mi nombre completo como si con ello lograra generar alguna reacción en mi—, pero comprende, tu vida no es ella —eso dolió y me hizo enfurecer—. Y antes de que repliques, ten claro algo, cada una es un individuo, una persona, y aunque ella no esté completamente bien, no debes hacer como si fuesen una sola, debes tomarte tu tiempo, tu vida, debes encontrar el equilibrio.

—Y qué si no quiero el puto equilibrio —yo nunca maldecía, nunca hablaba de tal modo, era una señora a pesar de todo.

—Debes encontrarlo Bella —tomó mis manos y las besó. Su gesto me derritió, pero recompuse mi expresión rápidamente—. Sólo así ambas estarán bien.

Cuando llegué a casa, tomé a mi niña y la abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ese abrazo. Las lágrimas rodaron por mi mejilla y me partí frente a ella. Giró su rostro y yo me congelé, su mirada perdida me miraba y no pude hacer más que seguir llorando y recordar una vez más porque hacia todo.

Esa noche un viejo miedo olvidado me visitó en forma de pesadilla:

_Me encontraba muy en contra de mi voluntad en un evento benéfico organizado por mis padres y no sé cuantos empresarios más. La verdad, no sé para qué me obligaban si yo odiaba estos eventos. Frívolos, engreídos, ambiciosos y envidiosos seres reunidos aquí sólo para alardear quien tiene más poder, para demostrar su "bondad" donando dinero a los marginados. Todos aquí me sonreían, sus ojos se iluminaban al verme pasar, tratando de generar una buena impresión, de conseguir algo de la princesa de Swan's V. Si yo hubiese podido decidir, sería una marginada, al menos ellos eran felices con lo poco que poseían, al menos ellos no tenían que estar rodeados de mentiras y desengaños._

_—Sonríe Isabella —dijo mi madre sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas—. Con esa cara espantarás a todos, no queremos que Isabella Swan Vulturi dé mala impresión._

_—Es lo que menos me importa mamá —respondí sinceramente—. ¿Es que no ves? Todos esperan algo de nosotros, son como aves de rapiña hambrientos de carne, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar._

_—No hables así jovencita, ellos son nuestros amigos y están aquí para ayudar con una causa muy noble —sujetó mi brazo muy sutilmente, pero me lastimó._

_—Vaya, no sabía que alardear su dinero era noble —la acidez de mi voz fue notoria—. Me iré madre, no deseo estar aquí, por favor._

_Ella me miró como si quisiera matarme, pero accedió. Una vez recogí mi bolso, fui al baño. Salí del asqueroso salón, dispuesta a irme y jurando no volver nunca a este tipo de idioteces._

_La noche era oscura y fría, era una noche sin luna, sin estrellas. Me sentí atrapada como si un lobo me estuviese devorando. Atravesé despacio el enorme jardín que rodeaba la mansión Stanley aterrada por la soledad y el silencio que reinaba. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, el ser humano está dotado por miles de sensores que alertan el peligro y el mío, me avisaba que algo andaba mal. Pero me dije paranoica y seguí mi camino por la espesa noche._

_—Hola —la luz estaba casi extinta, no veía con claridad el rostro de aquel hombre con voz seductora—. Eres muy bonita —me hubiese parecido tierno si no estuviera tan aterrada._

_—Gra..Gracias —me limité a responder—. Debo irme._

_— ¿Por qué tan rápido bonita? —sus orbes verdes me miraron extrañado—. Anda, quédate._

_Seguí mi camino e inesperadamente, alguien me tomó del brazo. No reaccioné, estaba en shock, y cuando sus labios insistentes tomaron con brusquedad y violencia los míos, cuando pude sentir el alcohol y la inconsciencia de sus actos, supe que estaba perdida._

Me desperté agitada, sudorosa y con el miedo a flor de piel, azotándome incesante. Ese recuerdo, esa pesadilla casi olvidada, ha sido durante mucho tiempo el recordatorio constate de que debo ser cuidadosa y no fiarme de nadie. Jasper llegó a mi vida con la intención de mejorarla, pero no podía hacer nada, yo estaba rota, no confiaba y estaba aterrada. Lo único que quería era olvidar y céntrame en mi angelito, la luz que me regaló ese hombre. Temblé inevitablemente con su recuerdo presente, lo odiaba, el destruyó la poca confianza que pude crear por las personas. Le agradecía por traerme a mi bebé, lo volvía a odiar porque no podía ser alguien normal por su culpa, lo odiaba porque el autismo muchas veces es genético y seguramente era su culpa. Deseaba que se retorciera de la culpa, que su vida no fuera placentera, que todas las noches despertara en medio de una pesadilla que yo protagonizara, deseaba con furor que mis gritos le recordaran que era un maldito miserable que se había aprovechado de alguien indefenso. Con ese pensamiento, me sumí nuevamente en la inconsciencia aterrada por lo que me esperaba en mis pesadillas nuevamente.

Cuando el amanecer llegó por fin, me desperté agotada, enojada, odiándolo como nunca por robar mi poca paz. Salí como alma que lleva el diablo de mi casa. Necesitaba pensar, ni siquiera saludé a Dawn, estaba demasiado mal como para estar junto a ella. Llegué a un pequeño parque al otro lado de la ciudad y me senté en un banquito a pensar, a hablar conmigo misma. Deseaba limpiar mi alma, pero era tan difícil olvidar, sobre todo cuando crees que lo has hecho, cuando te dices fuerte y no eres más que una tonta que evita todo y que le teme hasta su propia sombra. Miré con detenimiento los arboles, sus diferentes tonos verdosos, sentí el aire rozar mis mejillas y mi piel. La libertad que sintió mi cuerpo fue inexplicable. Por primera vez en años, sonreí de verdad y quise que mi vida fuera así de sencilla. Imaginé a mi niña bien, corriendo como cualquier otra, tratando de atrapar mariposas, riendo, viniendo a mí, pero la realidad es cruel, y los bellos pensamientos creados por mi mente cambiaron de repente cuando un ruido me alertó.

— ¿Bueno? —contesté.

— ¿Señorita Isabella?

—Sí, María, ¿qué pasa?

—La niña Dawn… está como en crisis o algo —dijo desesperada—. No sé que tiene, sólo grita como loca.

Me congelé acto facto y no me pude mover. Busqué en mi bolsa las llaves pero temblaba como una hojita y no podía pensar con claridad. Caí en el suelo al tropezar con una roca y presa de la desesperación empecé a entrar en pánico.

_¡No puedes, no puedes, ella te necesita... reacciona haz algo!_

Mi respiración se aceleró, mis músculos se entumecieron, mi ritmo cardiaco pasó los límites de la normalidad, empecé a sudar y a sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas y mi costado empezó a doler como el demonio. ¡Mierda! Me tiene que pasar esto cuando mi niña me necesita.

Unas manos grandes y fuertes me tomaron, un olor embriagador llenó mis fosas nasales. Me sentí en casa, pero aún el maldito ataque de pánico azotaba mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué siente señorita? —preguntó asustado.

—A.a..ta…que d…e pá…nico —logré articular apenas—. Bol…sa —esperaba que comprendiera lo que le indicaba.

—Agua —gritó él—. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién tiene agua?

Rápidamente a mi alrededor, se formó una multitud y el pánico aumentó, el hombre que me estaba ayudando me rodeó con sus brazos y con voz calmada y clara empezó a hablarme.

—Trate de respirar señorita, respire profundo y exhale —hice inmediatamente lo que él me dijo o al menos lo intenté. Entre más rápido lo superara, más pronto estaría con Dawn—. Muy bien, ahora tomaré sus brazos y los estiraré y haré lo mismo con su piernas. Trate de no tensionarse y relájese —nuevamente hice lo que me dijo y todo mejoró un poco, pero seguía la angustia y dolor en mi pecho.

—Mi… bolsa.

—Cuando esté seguro de que no se atorará con la pastilla se la daré, ¿de acuerdo?

—S..í.

Respiré, me relajé un poco y sentí mis músculos no tan tensos. Pude observar con mayor claridad a mi salvador y su belleza me golpeó como una bola demoledora. Su cabello cobrizo y despeinado, su rostro blanco y perfecto, su boca carnosa y roja y sus ojos… de un verde esmeralda que sólo había visto en una persona… Dawn. El recuerdo de mi hija me trajo otra vez a la realidad y el miedo volvió a azotarme.

—Las pastillas, rápido —le grité—. Por favor.

Me pasó el tarrito y, temblorosa, saqué la pastilla de fluoxetina, la llevé a mi boca y con el agua que me brindaron, sentí la pastilla llegar a mi estomago y con ésta, la relajación inmediata. Busqué a mi salvador entre el gentío y lo abracé inevitablemente.

—Gracias —le dije con absoluta sinceridad—. No tiene idea lo mucho que le agradezco señor…

—No hay por qué —dijo sonriente—. Es mi trabajo.

—Su trabajo —inquirí.

—Bueno… no mi trabajo, pero si mi profesión —dijo sonriente—. Soy psicólogo.

— ¡Oh! —fue lo único que dije—. Una vez más le agradezco Dr…

—Edward Cullen —me tendió su mano y la tomé. Las chispas brotaron entre nosotros y no pude más que mirarlo asombrada por el calor y picazos proveniente de nuestras manos.

—Isabella Swan —sonrió y besó mi mano.

—Un placer conocerla Isabella —rió—, aunque me hubiese gustado en otra circunstancia.

—Seria agradable seguir hablando Dr. Cullen, pero me debo ir urgente… mi hija.

— ¿Le importaría si la acompaño Isabella? —pidió él—. La verdad, acaba de tomar un fármaco muy fuerte y sinceramente me da un poco de miedo que tal vez tenga un accidente.

—Llevo con este medicamento más de dos años —dije molesta, ¿qué se creía?—. No creo tener dificultades.

—Por favor —imploro él—. Hágalo como una forma de mantener mi paz mental. ¿Sí?

—Está bien.

Miré con desprecio y odio a todos los que me miraban entre asombrados, intrigados y con lástima. Salimos de allí en mi auto rumbo a casa. El Dr. manejaba como un demonio y lo agradecí, debía llegar a casa lo más pronto posible. Cada kilometro cerca de mi niña aumentaba mi terror y angustia, con cada paso me gritaba a mi misma que esta situación debía acabar pronto, por mi y por ella más que todo. El Dr. Cullen pidió indicaciones para llevarme a mi casa y cuando por fin vislumbré la enorme casa, sentí alivio y terror a la vez, me bajé poseída del auto y corrí a mi hija.

María salía del cuarto cuando llegué seguida del Dr.

— ¿Cómo esta? —pregunté.

—Está bien señora —respondió con una media sonrisa—. Me tomé el atrevimiento de llamar al joven Jasper, él está con ella en el cuarto.

—Muy bien María, retírate.

Me giré a enfrentar a Edward y nuevamente su belleza me abrumó, era tan hermoso que dolía.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué —respondió él—. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Sí —dije dudando.

— ¿Qué tiene su hija?

—Autismo —me limité a contestar—. Ahora si me disculpa, quiero estar con ella.

—Claro que sí —dijo sonriéndome—, pero antes de irme —dijo él—. Isabella yo he llevado varios casos de autismo y he tenido buenos resultados, sé que no me conoce pero…

La esperanza brilló en mis ojos y en mi corazón, como nunca lo habían hecho. Vi en él la fe, la lucha y la salvación de mi hija. Dios lo había mandado a mí y ahora sabía que era un ángel salvador. Sonreí involuntariamente ante mis pensamientos, y nuevamente sin pensarlo, sin creérmelo yo misma, lo abracé. Algo me decía que en él podía confiar y no entendía por qué el sentimiento.

— ¿Trataría a mi hija? —la esperanza se filtró en mi voz.

—Haremos todo lo posible por hacer de su hija alguien que pueda enfrentar un poco este mundo.

Chillé feliz y di brinquitos como una niña pequeña, Edward rió y me miró con devoción y ternura.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —dije feliz nuevamente.

—No sé lo que Ud. tiene Isabella —dijo él—, pero algo en mi interior me grita que debo estar a su lado y el de su hija para ayudarlas.

No puedo descifrar completamente que sentí y que siento en estos momentos, pero algo grita con locura que él la sacara de allí. En mi interior siento la esperanza fortalecerse, sé muy bien que el anhelo por verla mejor a veces juega malas pasadas, pero mi instinto de madre no me puede mentir. Hoy más que nunca, confío ciegamente en que todo mejorará para bien, en que por fin la luz llega y que algo, un lazo invisible nos atará a él. ¿Será locura o ese instinto que todas las mujeres tenemos lo que me hace pensar estas cosas?

* * *

**N/A: Como ya les habia dicho, esta historia esta planeada a ser pequeña y cortita, he tratado de hacer los caps ma largos, pero definitivamente lo mio es escribir en tercera persona, tal vez les parezca rapida la conexion que se establecio entre este par, pero como ya dije la historia planea tener un ritmo veloz porque sera cortita.**

**Cuando Bella empieza a sentir que se le corta la respiración, la sudoracion y todo eso es porque de verdad entra en ataque de panico, en mi historia ella tiene ese problema que se le conoce como "trastorno de panico" y que es muy frecuente despues de situaciones traumaticas como la de una violacio, una muerte etc... las personas en un ataque de pánico generalmente sienten como si fueran a morir la primera vez, despues cuando los ataques son tan repetitivos aprenden a convivir con ellos, cuidado con ese trastorno, generalmente suele ser confundido con un infarto... a las personas con trastornos de panico se les suele tratar con fluoxetina que es un atidepresivo, ud tal vez lo conozcan como prozac y en psiquiatria es usado no solo como antidepresivo si no como antipsicotico y otras funciones mas...  
**

**Espero que les gustara el cap y que me dispensen por la demora...**

**¿inquietud, sugerencia?**


	4. PARA AMARTE SOLO NECESITÉ CONOCERTE

**ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ SON OBRA ABSOLUTA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, COMO SIEMPRE ME DIVIERTO HACIENDO LO QUE AMO QUE EN ESTE CASO ES ESCRIBIR Y JUGAR CON SUS PERSONAJES...**

* * *

**LA HISTORIA ES MÍA Y MENTXU MASEN ES MI BETA FFAD www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction / **

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE FORMAN PARTE DE MI FAMILIA DE FF, POR EL APOYO Y POR ESTAR AHÍ A PESAR DE LA TARDANZA**

* * *

**COMO LO HE IDO MENCIONANDO ESTA HISTORIA ES CORTITA Y LOS CAPS NO SON MUY LARGOS**

* * *

**Si aprendes a perdonar y a olvidar, vas a encontrar la verdadera felicidad.**

* * *

**********Summary: **¿Cuantos golpes te debe dar la vida, antes de traerte la verdadera felicidad? ¿Cómo confiar en ella, si en tu vida todo ha estado fundado en el interés por tus riquezas, la banalidad, los engaños? ¿ Cómo hacerlo si la vida te golpea con lo que más amas?

* * *

**CAPITULO 3. PARA AMARTE SOLO NECESITE CONOCERTE**

—Lamento interrumpir —dijo un furioso Jasper—. Me pareció importante hablar contigo Isabella.

Su rostro cambió de la furia al desconcierto al ¿reconocer? a el hombre que estaba conmigo, lo mira como preguntando y luego me mira a mí.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? —exige y pregunta al mismo tiempo.

La furia corre por mis venas al escuchar el tono en el que se refiere a él. No existe cosa en el mundo que me ponga más furiosa que alguien se dirija a otra persona de ese modo. Además ¿por qué le habla así? Lo único que ha hecho Edward desde el instante en el que le conocí es ayudarme, de no ser por él seguro estaría en un hospital, sedada y desesperada por no estar en casa con mi niña.

— ¿Tú qué haces aquí? —replicó yo sin importar que sé la respuesta.

Jasper me mira confundido pero recompone su expresión rápidamente.

—María me llamó, dijo que Dawn no estaba bien —explicó.

—Gracias por ayudarla —respondo duramente.

Su rostro se muestra impasible, pero sus ojos lo delatan. Veo que le duele que le hable así, la tristeza es tan palpable que hace que me sienta culpable. Unos deseos irrefrenables de abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas se apoderan de mi, pero ni es el momento, ni yo doy demostraciones de afecto, o al menos no a Jasper.

—No hay de que Bella —dice sonriente—. Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo, _para lo que sea_ —no sé si era mi paranoia o la realidad, pero la voz de Jasper y el tono con el que dijo aquellas palabras me hizo pensar que no se refería específicamente a Dawn en totalidad.

Un carraspeo se oye a nuestras espaldas y recuerdo a Edward, que nos mira entre extrañado e incómodo. Mira a Jasper en reto y eso me hace rabiar, estoy enojada con ambos, ¿acaso siempre los hombres tienen que portarse de ese modo?

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta Jasper —dice él—. Vine a traer a Isabella a su casa.

Es una respuesta común y corriente, sin implicaciones, sin intenciones ocultas. Serena y tranquila, pero algo detona nuevamente la ira irracional en Jasper. Mira a Edward como si sus palabras fueran las peores dichas, taladra su rostro con la mirada, aprieta los puños a sus costados y finalmente me mira, con tristeza, anhelo y reproche. Siento la necesidad de explicarme, pero recuerdo que él es un simple conocido y que se está tomando atribuciones que no le corresponden y que obviamente no le corresponderán. Le devuelvo la mirada pero con rabia y diciéndole: _no es tu asunto._ Él no se inmuta, él sigue con sus sentimientos grabados allí. Yo quiero que entienda, pero no quiere entender, es mejor dejar las cosas así, solo el tiempo sana, solo el tiempo hace entender. Así que espero por el bien de todos, especial el suyo, que entienda que lo que piense o diga no me interesa, sobretodo porque no tiene derecho de posesión alguno sobre mí.

— ¿Edward? —le llamo por primera vez así y se siente muy bien—. ¿Quiere conocer a Dawn?

Un brillo especial ilumina su mirada. Él asiente y tomo su mano sin poder evitarlo, Jasper mira nuestras manos unidas y sonríe tristemente.

—Mejor me voy —dice más para sí—. Espero verte pronto Isabella —duele que me diga así, pero es lo mejor. Camina despacio y cuando se pierde de mi vista, vuelvo a mirar a Edward.

— ¿Vamos? —pregunto aún con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Claro.

Lo que sentí cuando nuestras pieles hicieron contacto es indescriptible, mi cuerpo se estremece y siente una corriente eléctrica que me eriza los vellos de la piel. Sonrío, pues no puedo evitarlo. Al entrar, la habitación está en absoluta oscuridad y completo silencio. Solo se escuchan las respiraciones acompasadas de los que nos encontramos aquí. Me acerco a mi niña, me siento a su lado y acaricio su lindo rostro. Es tanta la paz que me trasmite que me sobrecoge el sentimiento, la amo más que a la vida misma y sé que ella me ama.

—Es… hermosa —dice Edward asombrado. Yo solo me limito a asentir, sé que mi hija lo es y mucho más que eso, ella es perfecta. Su padre debe ser perfecto, no puedo evitar pensar.

—Gracias —sonrió—. Enserio Edward, espero con el alma que tu tratamiento surta efecto con ella.

—Esperemos que sí —responde—. Pero antes, espero que no prejuzgues el tratamiento. Es algo tan sencillo, que muchos pensarían que es estúpido y es muy complejo. ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer algo que se vea incluso ridículo?

—Por ella daría la vida —digo sin pensar siquiera, y es que son pocas las madres que no darían todo lo que tienen, son, y creen por sus hijos.

Él asiente y veo una pequeña sonrisa surcando sus labios.

—Eres una gran madre Bella —me estremezco ante la intensidad de su mirada. Se acerca cautelosamente a mí. Sus ojos, de un intenso y maravilloso verde, me deslumbran. Con cautela observa mis reacciones, tasa mi mejilla. Va a besarme, estoy segura. Cierro los ojos, sus labios no tocan los míos, estoy desconcertada, hasta que siento un roce suave en mi mejilla—. Eres deslumbrante —besa mi otra mejilla—, maravillosa y solo te conozco hace pocas horas, no imagino cómo será en pocos días.

—Edward —jadeo… ¡Dios santo! Nunca sentí esto antes, mi sangre hierve, mis labios pican. Deseo ser besada por Edward, deseo que me desee, lo deseo a él.

Me sonríe y une su boca a la mía, anhelante, demandante y hambrienta. Hay algo de reconocimiento en el sabor de sus labios, pero no presto atención y me llamo loca lunática. Decido ignorarlo. Su boca se abre paso a la mía y cuando su lengua pide permiso para entrar, una batalla comienza. No obtengo lo suficiente de su boca, lo tomo de los cabellos en un intento de obtener lo que deseo de él. Sus jadeos y los míos son hambrientos y se mezclan, creando el sonido de fondo más erótico que he experimentado. Sus manos viajan a mi cintura baja, me aprietan más. Cuando siento que la temperatura pasa los límites permitidos, me alejo un poco, sin soltarlo. Él descansa su frente en la mía y murmura suavemente.

—Creo que este es el mejor día en mucho tiempo —no digo nada, solo afirmo con mi cabeza. Las palabras no quieren acudir a mi boca, ni siquiera sé qué decir. Es todo tan extraño, tan nuevo y todo pasó tan jodidamente rápido que supongo que estoy en estado de shock.

Cuando él se marcha, me deja sus números, me besa castamente y con una sonrisa enorme, me jura que ambos lucharemos por Dawn. Estoy tan confundida… pero no puedo evitar sonreír. Sigo con esa idea loca en mi cabeza de que él es un ángel mandado para ambas, con ese pensamiento me quedo profundamente dormida.

_Estoy en un cuarto blanco que misteriosamente tiene una sombra que no me permite ver el rostro de aquel sujeto. Veo sus ojos, son verdes y me miran tristes y arrepentidos. Sé quién es, por un momento siento que ese pesar que me genera me hará perdonarle, pero lo odio. Por su culpa he sufrido, por su culpa tengo miedo, esto es un sueño estoy un 90 por ciento segura, así que me lo repito y espero paciente a despertar. Él empieza salir de las sombras lentamente, escucho una voz que me grita._

_—Aléjate de él ahora que puedes —es Jasper—. Por favor, Isabella, te lastimará._

_No entiendo, ¿acaso lo conoce?_

_Recobro la noción de donde estoy y lo miro, todo cambia bruscamente. Todo es oscuro ahora, solo veo sus ojos acercándose, sus ojos es ahora todo lo que veo, jadeo._

Me levanto de un tirón y miro a todo lugar, buscando lo que me causa tanto miedo. No puedo recordar mi sueño, pero siento una angustia que nace desde lo más hondo de mi pecho. Cuando creo que esto completamente bien, me levanto y voy al baño. Al mirarme en el espejo me siento extraña, es mi reflejo, pero no soy yo, mis ojos ahora brillan con intensidad, una sonrisa idiota surge al recordar el porqué, decido llamarle, extraño su voz.

— ¿Hola? —su voz es adormilada, mi corazón arranca a latir desbocado al escuchar su voz.

— ¿Edward? —mi voz suena tan chillona, que me pongo roja de vergüenza.

— ¿Bella? —su voz suena alegre y emocionada. No puedo evitar sentirme feliz por cómo responde—. ¿Cómo amaneces hermosa?

—Muy bien —digo con sinceridad—. ¿Te apetece ir a algún lugar a desayunar? —mi voz sale rápida y entrecortada, patética.

—Te recojo a ti y a Dawn a las 9.

La línea queda muda y yo también, miro el reloj y veo que solo tengo 30 minutos. Corro a buscar qué usar. No encuentro nada, no tengo ropa. ¡Demonios! Le pido a María que tenga lista a mi bebé mientras yo trato estúpidamente de encontrar algo adecuado. Toda mi ropa es demasiado formal para ser usada en un desayuno. Me enojo y tomo un pantalón negro de seda y una camisa blanca, un sombrero tipo francés y unos tacos. Me miro y sonrió, no me veo tan mal. Edward llega demasiado rápido para maquillarme, así que solo uso mi base y rímel negro en mis largas pestañas.

—Estás hermosa —dice en mi oído. Me sonrojo y a lo lejos veo a María sonreír.

—Tú no te quedas atrás —alago. Está impresionante con unos jeans y una camisa y chaqueta de cuero negra, él hace que vestir informal sea la perfección.

Toma mi mano, me arrastra hasta Dawn, se inclina, la toma en sus manos y la besa. Me abruma nuevamente. Su mirada a mi hija es tan fascinada y emocionada, parece como si fuera su padre e inmediatamente me arrepiento, él jamás sería ese bastardo.

Edward nos lleva a un pequeño restaurante que nos permite ver la majestuosidad de Seattle y sonrío complacida. Es un absoluto caballero que demuestra en sus actos que es el hombre ideal. Sienta a mi nena en una sillita para niños y ordena una especie de papilla de avena para ella. Se la doy despacio y con paciencia y me sonríe. Empezamos a hablar de todo un poco. Se asombra al saber que soy la heredera de Swan's V. Admite que había escuchado hablar de mí y que sabe lo que he hecho en estos 2 años. Le cuento que no ha sido fácil pero que soy una guerrera. Me cuenta de él, es hijo de 2 eminencias en cirugía, defiende de toda una rama de médicos. Dice que él fue la excepción y que aunque sus padres en un comienzo no lo apoyaron, ahora están orgullosos de él. Descubro con satisfacción que tenemos cosas en común, ambos de familias poderosas, que en cierto tiempo nos dieron la espalda; ambos rodeados de banalidades, de cosas insignificantes; inevitablemente llegamos al tema del tratamiento y me asusto.

—No es muy complejo dijiste.

—No lo es Bella, pero antes de iniciar cualquier tratamiento, debo tratarte un tiempo.

— ¿Qué? —digo fuerte—. ¿Por qué a mí?

—Necesito que estés completamente bien, el tratamiento es fácil, pero podría dejarte secuelas a ti.

Le pido que me explique el tratamiento.

—Verás, hace algunos años, se descubrió que los niños con autismo empiezan a reconocer figuras que hacen exactamente lo que ellas. Tendrías, tú como su madre, hacer durante horas lo que ella hace. Así poco a poco ella te reconocerá en su cosmos. Es una terapia larga, agotadora, que te podría traer problemas a ti, por eso debo prepararte.

No parece tan palo, que me trate, pero el problema es el tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto tardaríamos conmigo?

—No puedo asegurarte nada —dice él—. Podrían ser 3 meses, 6 o incluso un año.

—No tenemos tiempo Edward.

—Si lo tenemos —toma mi mano y la acaricia—. Haremos todo porque esté bien.

Creo en sus palabras, lo beso otra vez, con la boca, con los labios, no hay lengua, no hay pasión, solo agradecimiento, felicidad. Le sonrío y él besa mis nudillos

* * *

**N/A: Muy muy rapido todo, pero esto sera corto... la historia de el tratamiento de Dawn fue una tecnica que se empleo hace no mucho y que esta dando buenos resultados, se cree que si se repite por cierto periodo de tiempo los mismos patrones de comportamiento de un niño autista, con el tiempo el niño empezara a reconocer a la persona en su entorno**

**Besos!**

**FIRE**


End file.
